


Beware of the Dog

by ifeelflames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelflames/pseuds/ifeelflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did  I, or did I not tell you to take that monstrosity down?"</p>
<p> "I did take it down.  I just put it back up again somewhere else. It's all about semantics Derek; you really should have been clearer with your instructions."<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Or the one where Stiles moves in with Derek for the first time, and they have somewhat different opinions of what is funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff today, so this was rattled out pretty quickly, apologies for any mistakes!

 

 

"Take it down. Right _now._ "

"Take what down Derek?" Stiles asks. His voice a shade too innocent to sound truly sincere. It's not a lie though, it's a deflection, which he knows Derek _hates_ because it makes it so much harder for the werewolf to call him on it. Stiles is carrying the last box from the spare room down the hall and towards their bedroom, and disappears from view for a minute. He tucks it under the bed, before reappearing and moving back to stand beside Derek, who's just loitering in the hallway looking petchulant.

Everything else is pretty much unpacked now and has a home, it's just that one box of personal effects that Stiles wants to keep, but doesn't necessarily need on display anywhere; the photos of his Mom, his graduation caps from high school and college, a shit load of stuff from his childhood that would be meaningless to anyone who wasn't him or Scott. He thinks they'll be fine under the bed for now.

"You _know_ what I'm referring to." Derek grits out when Stiles leans on the wall casually beside him, his jaw is tight and his eyebrows sullen.

"Not my Star Wars poster surely?" Of course Stiles knows what Derek is talking about, but he's enjoying this way too much to let on just yet. Too much time and planning went into this endevour to waste such an opportunity.

"No," Derek sighs, "but I could live without that in my life too, or at least not in my bedroom."

"Well then, I have no idea what you're taking about. You're going to have to be a bit more specific." Stiles pauses and gestures a bit with his hands, "And, for the record, you knew about my love of Star Wars when you took me on. You knew we came as a package deal, so it's way too late to bitch about it now."

"That was before it infiltrated my apartment." Derek huffs, knocking his elbow into Stiles' side.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't have asked _me_ to infiltrate your apartment..."

" _Stiles_." Derek snaps waspishly but Stiles just grins a lazy grin at him, and Derek rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to buy food. If _It_ ..." and Derek screws his nose up at the word 'it', "...is still there when I get home I'm going to pack all your stuff back up myself and throw you out. Understood?" With that Derek stalks out of the front door, down the path and through the gate, which he glares at before slamming it shut. He could remove the offending object right now, but he wants Stiles to do it, so he leaves it where it is and stalks off towards the shops.

He meets Scott not far from the house, and they exchange a quick hello before Derek makes his excuses about food shopping.

Derek hears Scott's choke of laughter when he reaches the gate, but he doesn't give him the satisfaction of looking back, he just shoves his hands deeper into his pockets and strides towards the local shop.

\---------

"I can't believe you put that up," Scott is still laughing, even though he's inside now. Then he pauses, "I guess I should probably find it offensive too, but seeing as it hurts him more than me, I can still laugh at it."

Stiles hands him a mug of coffee and sits at the table looking smug and amused.

"How did you find one that looks so...accurate?" Scott muses, nursing his cup. "I've never seen anything like that for sale in the reception area at the vets, or in any pet store I've ever been in," and Stiles grins, because he's particularly proud of that part.

"I had it custom made. I sent them the sketch and they printed it on and added the words. I thought it was a pretty neat housewarming gift to myself."

"The red eyes were a nice touch," Scott adds sagely, sipping at his coffee.

"I thought so too; really captures his wolfiness! Even the claws are too long to be a dogs, it's all about the details..."

Scott snorts at him. "I can't believe he didn't rip it, or you for that matter, to shreds; you know how he feels about dog jokes!" Scott is shaking his head. "I might complain about the dude, but he must really love you Stiles..."

"Yeah," Stiles can feel the grin spreading across his face, but he makes no effort to hide it "I know".

Scott leaves and Stiles goes out behind him to wave him off. He lets out an amused sigh, admiring his handwork one more time, before unhooking the sign that's attached to the front gate and taking it back indoors. At least Scott appreciates his sense of humour.

 ---------

Derek returns about 20 minutes later loaded up with a ridiculous amount of shopping bags.

"Did you leave anything in the shop or..." Stiles begins, ambling over to help take some of the bags.

"I know how much you eat," Derek replies dryly. "Now I'm stuck with you permanently, I need to be prepared. My cupboards weren't ready."

Stiles hops up onto the counter. "And are you prepared now?" He waggles his eyebrows.

Derek puts the shopping down and runs his eyes over Stiles, "I don't think it's ever possible to be fully prepared for you." He says it like a put upon man, but Stiles can see his lips twitching and hear the deep seated fondness buried beneath the words.

"Well..." Stiles begins, sliding off the counter. "Seeing as you're letting me move in anyway, _and_ you bought me food, I really should show you my gratitude..." He moves carefully across the space between them, his hands curling softly but posessively around Derek's hips, "Don't want you to think I'm not pulling my weight." He gives Derek's hips a tug, pulling them flush against his, to punctuate his words.

Derek closes his eyes and presses their foreheads together, and Stiles kisses him. It starts slow and soft but when Stiles nips at Derek's bottom lip and slides his tongue into the hot inviting wetness of Derek's mouth, his hands snaking down the bag of Derek's waistband, Derek breaks away and murmurs, "bedroom," in what Stiles affectionately refers to as his 'this is me being commanding, now do as I say' voice.

"Bedroom," Stiles agrees. "Our bedroom," he amends, grinning and grabbing at Derek's hand, and tugging him up the stairs like he's 17 again. 

Stiles does not sulk over the fact that somehow, even though he thought he was dragging Derek, Derek beats him there and gives him a look that says 'what took you so long?' Fucking werewolves.

 ---------

It's not until after, when they're laying in a tangle of sheets and contentment, that Derek finally spots it dangling above the bed at a slightly jaunty angle. Stiles knows Derek has seen it because he feels him tense a fraction of a second before he speaks.

" _Stiles._ " The word is gritted out and his voice is full of indignation and disbelieve. Stiles doesn't move from where he's spread out over Derek's chest though, because he knows ever nuance of Derek's voice well enough to know there's also a little bit of amusement in there, even if Derek is trying to mask it.

"Hmmmm?" he questions, batting his eyelashes and looking up to meet Derek's glare, completely un-phased.

"Did  I, or did I not tell you to take that monstrosity down?"

"I did take it down.  I just put it back up again somewhere else. It's all about semantics Derek; you really should have been clearer with your instructions."

Derek allows his eyes to bleed red and Stiles just bursts out laughing. "I don't know why you're complaining, it's very flattering..." he points to the little sketch on the sign, "Just look at what big teeth you have," and then Stiles is just shaking with laughter as Derek lunges for the sign, his claws slicing through the words "BEWARE OF THE DOG" and the little cartoon picture of him in his wolf form, before throwing it venomously across the room and into the bin.

Stiles only stops laughing when he feels the pillow forcefully collide with his face. Then he gets his game face on; because a pillow to the face is a universal declaration of war, and he for one isn't going to just lay there and take it. Derek might have the strength and speed of the supernatural creature that he is, but Stiles has a few tricks of his own up his sleeve, and he's not going down without putting up a good fight.

 ---------

Later, when he thinks Derek is asleep, Stiles creeps over to the bin and fishes out the sign, careful not to give himself a splinter. Then he slips it into the box of keepsakes that he'd slid under their bed, a small smile still on his face when he clambers back into the bed and Derek whispers, "you're an idiot," before pressing a kiss to his shoulder and drifting back off to sleep.

 


End file.
